


at night i see the light

by wolfodder



Series: Shiritori adventures [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: This has been going on for a while now; Wonsik, unable to sleep, or busy working, he will go make himself coffee late at night, and through his kitchen window he’ll see the man who lives opposite him doing the exact same thing.





	at night i see the light

It must have been snowing all night, Wonsik thinks when he shuffles out of his bedroom at 3am and glances out the living room window; it’s brighter than it normally is at this hour, because everything is covered in snow. He couldn’t even tell from his shuttered bedroom window that there was anything different.

 _It’s pretty,_ he thinks, _the first snow,_ but doesn’t think much else of it, his mind a muddled mess after dozing off at his desk yet again. Instead, he begins preparing a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

As he turns on the machine, his gaze wanders to the window. Just as expected, when he looks through to his neighbor’s kitchen, said neighbor comes into view and grabs a mug. Wonsik momentarily forgets about his own coffee, just stares at the messy mop of dark hair obstructing his neighbor’s face. There’s something really cute about that.

The guy looks up and suddenly Wonsik is very preoccupied with checking that his own mug is clean, acting like he hasn’t seen him yet.

This has been going on for a while now; Wonsik, unable to sleep, or busy working, he will go make himself coffee late at night, and through his kitchen window he’ll see the man who lives opposite him doing the exact same thing. He’s never actually talked to the guy, nor met him properly, and doesn’t know his name. They’ll just occasionally look at each other, the guy will smile shyly and Wonsik will smile back and blush. It’s like a little thing they have between themselves.

Mystery guy waves a little. Wonsik sets down his mug and waves back. “I totally just saw you now,” he says to himself with an awkward smile. The guy ducks his head, a habit he seems to have— it’s cute, Wonsik thinks.

For a few moments, they just make their respective cups of coffee without interacting with each other. Wonsik hums in satisfaction when he finally tastes the drink, allows himself to look back at the other guy.

He’s looking out, but not at Wonsik— he’s looking at the snow. Wonsik leans over his counter to watch it as well. It’s bright enough to see the flakes of white falling slowly and prettily, covering the ground in white. A lone lamppost has snow on the top, making the light look a little more magical. Wonsik clutches his mug, tries to absorb the heat from it— just looking at the falling snow makes him feel cold.

The man waving from the window pulls him back. He’s wearing a coat now and is carefully pouring his coffee into a thermos— when Wonsik looks at him, he points outside and lifts his thermos, then tilts his head expectantly, as though waiting for a response. He’s going outside. Is Wonsik coming with him?

Wonsik doesn’t let himself think before he throws back a thumbs up. The man’s little smile is enough to make him fumble as he looks for something to put his coffee into.

“Holy shit,” he mumbles to himself. He never expected their interactions to go beyond late night coffee from a distance. Now he’s really going to actually talk to this handsome stranger? And see him up close? And he actually wants to meet Wonsik? “Holy _shit._ ”

Hurriedly throwing on a long coat so his messy outfit won’t be too visible, coffee in a thermos in one hand, he exits his apartment and takes the elevator—not trusting himself to not trip over his own feet and fall down the stairs in his rush—to the lobby of his building, nervously fiddling with his hands the whole way down. He almost stops himself in the lobby, questioning if he should go out, using the cold weather as an excuse, but then he pushes the door open and the cold air hits his face, and it’s surprisingly refreshing.

 _He’s_ standing at the lamppost, his long grey coat slowly being covered in white spots, a cute beanie stuffed down on his head, thermos clutched in his gloved hands. He’s _tall—_ Wonsik is by no means a short guy, but this guy is taller than him, which he’s not entirely used to seeing. He worries his lower lip when Wonsik catches him looking as he exits the building.

Neither of them say anything while Wonsik is approaching, nor for a few moments after he stops in front of the gorgeous strange man, and Wonsik immediately starts to wonder if this was a bad idea. He has no idea what he should say. They may have nothing in common at all. This could be the most awkward meeting ever. Maybe the guy didn’t even mean to ask Wonsik to come out, oh God, what has he _done?_

Before he manages to turn tail and run back inside, however, the stranger lets out a shaky breath, and Wonsik’s attention snaps back. “I’m Taekwoon.”

“I’m—” For the briefest second, Wonsik actually _forgets_ his name as he’s committing Taekwoon’s name to memory, but he manages to regain his sanity and croak out a, “Wonsik. Nice to meet you.”

Taekwoon’s smile is small, but heartwarming. “I really like the snow so I wanted to go out right away when I saw it. And, uh, it’s a nice thing to share, I think. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah! Yeah, totally,” Wonsik blurts out. Why is he so awkward with this guy? Still, Taekwoon seems shy too, if a more quiet and cool shy type, and he seems patient, so Wonsik just looks out at the snow and reminds himself it’s not a big deal. “It’s really beautiful. I’m glad you wanted to share it with me.”

They walk in silence to a nearby bench, brushing off the snow so they can sit there. “If you don’t mind me asking,” says Wonsik, “what keeps you up to this hour so often?”

“Insomnia,” Taekwoon says. “I usually try to sleep early but wake up around this time and can’t fall back asleep. So I just figure I might as well do something useful with my time. And you?”

“Oh.” Wonsik shrugs. “I just… stay up late working. I find it easier to be creative at night, when I don’t have so many responsibilities hanging over me.”

“It helps, doesn’t it?” Taekwoon sips his coffee. “I get most of my work done before dawn, but I can’t always stay awake during the day.”

“Hey…” Wonsik bites his lip. “If you want to, uh, hang out when we’re both not sleeping anyway… I don’t mind.”

When Taekwoon looks up, his smile is a little wider.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote for shiritori some time ago. I started making a text fic of it but didn't feel like continuing it, so I'm at least posting this!
> 
> Inspired by the prompt “our flats are opposite each other and your kitchen window faces my kitchen so we always see each other making coffee at 3am”.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/wolfodder)!


End file.
